1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push-on Radio Frequency (RF) coaxial connectors, and more particularly to a male RF coaxial push-on connector used for mating with female RF coaxial push-on connectors.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable and coaxial cable connectors are often used for transmitting radio-frequency (RF) signals. Examples of standard RF push-on connector interfaces can be found in MIL-STD-348 under SMP and SMPM series interfaces. Typically, male and female push-on connector interfaces are constructed to matingly engage a male and a female with a secure physical connection and a reliable electrical connection.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, to test a device 10 having one or more male smooth bore connector interfaces, such as in FIG. 4, with blind mate connectors 14 having female connector interfaces 12 or so-called female-female bullets, a test connector 16 is provided with a male connector interface (not shown) to engage a corresponding female connector interface 12. Coaxial cables 18 are connected to the test connector 16 and terminate in the male connector interface which is exposed externally on a surface 19 that is capable of engaging the device under test 10. One end of a representative connector 14 with a known female interface 12 is schematically illustrated in FIG. 2 as having a tubular outer housing 20 comprising a tubular body 22 and a plurality of fingers 24 that extend from the tubular body to a leading end 26, and a center terminal 28 disposed within the longitudinal bore 30 of the outer housing 20 and adapted to receive a central terminal of a male connector interface.
Referring again to FIG. 1, a plurality of male connector interfaces, such as shown in FIG. 4, with blind mate connectors 14 is provided on the device under test 10. The test connector 16 and the device 10 are brought together to engage the male and female interfaces. At the conclusion of testing, the test connector 16 and device 10 are moved apart. For known interfaces, even for interfaces which are not mutually locking, the male interface of the device under test 10 and the blind mate connectors 14 of the device under test 10 may not disengage from each other when the test connector 16 and device 10 are moved apart after electrical testing is completed, due to the snug fit between the male and female interfaces. FIG. 3 shows the undesirable condition of three blind mate connectors 14 disengaged from the device under test 10 at the conclusion of testing. In some situations, all of the blind mate connectors could become dislodged from the device under test. This undesirable situation can be exacerbated during rapid testing or automated testing. The situation can occur even for male connector interfaces with a smooth bore, such as the known SMPM male smooth bore interface 1 found on page 328.3 of MIL-STD-348, a portion of which is reproduced in FIG. 4. Increasing the diameter of the smooth bore of the male connector interface to create less spring finger deflection and therefore less force and less friction when the connectors are mated and unmated does not entirely address this issue, because sufficient electrical connection must also be maintained between the interfaces during testing.